U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,648 issued Feb. 9, 1982 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses and claims a display stand having a base and a back extending upwardly therefrom together with a plurality of shelves supported by the back and arranged in vertically spaced relation one above another.